Albus Potter and The Chalice of Morgana
by annabellecutie
Summary: It's a new year and a new day for Albus Potter. New school, new friends and of course a new evil wrecking havoc. With students losing their magic and a dark presence walking through the halls of Hogwarts it's up to Albus and his new friends to find the evil force. All the while a prophecy is slowly being fulfilled. But who is this Xana and why is she so interested in Albus?
1. Chapter 1

Albus Potter and The Chalice of Morgana

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, It's characters or it's locations no matter how much I would love to.

**A/N : This is my first fanfic any criticism is welcome and if you have any guideline you would like to give to the story please do. **

**p.s see the note at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 1: There's A New Day Coming

Albus Severus Potter had had enough. He was barely in his seat before the questions started.

' Oh my god you're Albus Potter! You like exactly like your dad, think you can get me an autograph?'

'I heard you and you're family have the best brooms in the industry think you'll be flying this year?

'Hey think you can put in a good word with your brother, he is _so_ cute.'

That last question was the last straw. He looked over to his cousin Rose to see if she was fairing better but from the scowl on her face and the reddening of her cheeks he could tell she was in as deep water as he was. All in all they couldn't blame him for his next actions.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small round object. It was a product of his Uncle George's own creation. Apparently his granddad had taken it upon himself to study the 'odd thingy that hooks up to the viewer box' or video games and came across a particularly nasty one about killing people in some made-up muggle war. Granddad immediately threw away the game but not before Uncle George saw what is known as a flash-bang and locked himself in the workroom for three weeks perfecting said object until it was quote unquote non-lethal. The result was a bright, blinding light that caused disorientation for about two minutes. The perfect getaway distraction.

Or the best way to get on Grandma Molly's bad side. Suffice to say the demonstration did not go over well with her...

Apologizing in advance to Rose in his head, he discretely flicked the ball into the air and covered his eyes. At the resulting flash and screams of panic he ducked out the compartment and headed for the back of the train.

Albus had no problem moving through the crowds. As arguably the quietest of the Potter/Weasley Clan aside from Hugo, he maneuvered his way through the panicky first years and excitable students with ease only pausing momentarily to see his brother James and his friends gesturing enthusiastically over what can only assume is quidditch.

Noting the compartment in his head he continued his trek towards the back of the train. After awhile the crowds were becoming scarce and the noise level silent. Finding his final destination, Albus opened the door to the last carriage and stepped inside.

Only to freeze in place.

The last cart was empty but that wasn't the problem here the problem was the atmosphere, something was off in here but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Taking a deep breath and cursing his inherited curiosity he ventured forward checking every compartment, finding each empty. At the final one Albus paused and breathed in. He could sense something beyond the door. Pulling out his wand he readied himself and stepped in.

Once in saw something he was not expecting to see.

In his ever creative mind he made out the compartment to have some horrific creature in it or at the very least a dead body.

'Okay, maybe not a dead body.' he thinks with a shudder.

But the thought remained. He was definitely not expecting to see a small table filled to the brim with little cakes and tea. And he was expecting even less to see a beautiful woman drinking said tea and eating a small cake. Speaking of beautiful women.

'Wow.' was the only coherent thought Albus could process at the moment.

He had never been under the impression that girls were gross like certain members of his family *cough* James *cough* but the woman in front of him was beautiful on a cosmic scale. And also very powerful. She was sitting very quaintly sipping tea her long blonde hair falling in curls to her waist. She had wide eyes and full lips on a pointed face. Her ears had a slight point to them and were adorned in diamond earrings.

She was wearing long robes that were a pale yellow in color and decorated in fine jewels. She appeared no older than eighteen. And she was looking right at him.

"Hello." she said her voice sounding eerily like chimes.

"Uh hello." Albus replied keeping a wary eye on the woman in the compartment.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"Um I don't think..." he began.

"Oh do come in you're letting in a draft." she commented.

Looking behind him he slowly closed the door and sat in the seat opposite her. She seemed relatively harmless. Albus sat, playing with his wand, not yet ready to put it away, looking every where but the lady in front of him.

"Nervous?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

Nervous? Of course he was nervous sitting in a small compartment opposite a beautiful stranger whom seemed powerful enough to hex him into next year.

As if she heard his thoughts her smile broadened and she replied.

"No special boy about school. You are nervous about which house you are to go in, no?

Albus started a little at the question. "No...I...um...that's not." he sighed "Yes."

The Woman's smile softened. "Do not fret young one for it is a rational fear. Your know, your house can decide your whole future if you let it."

Looking up at her he asked "Did you go to Hogwarts?"

She smiled wistfully "No special boy but I wished I did."

At the use of the nickname a second time he asked "Why do you call me Special boy? There's nothing special about me?

Her smile came back in full force "Ay, but you are somebody's special boy aren't you."

It was said as if a fact not a question and Albus didn't have time to reply before she started talking again, apparently to herself.

"Ah four houses, four choices, four different paths. I wonder which one he'll choose. The path of bravery, the path of wisdom, the path of ambition or the path of loyalty. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff.

"Four houses, four choices, four different paths and each with a different destination. And at each destination the fate of a world."

She looked back at him now eyes hard and calculating.

"And which path will you choose?"

At that question all the air in the room seemed to vanish and Albus felt light-headed and a cold chill ran up his spine at the sudden intensity in the room.

Panic began to form in his head from the tense situation.

' This is too much I can't think of this now.' 'Do I have to answer her and what happens if I don't?'

But before he could answer or faint for that matter, she clapped her hands and smiled again. "Oh but all of that can wait till later, how about some tea?" she asked politely.

Still a bit shell shocked he nodded absentmindedly and drank.

It was good tea.

While he drank the delicious tea the woman spoke again.

"I see great things in your future Albus Potter, great things."

At the use of his name he snapped back to reality.

"I didn't tell you my name." He asked accusingly.

She looked at him like one might look at a toddler who just dribbled on his chin. "Everyone knows your name Mr. Potter." was her reply.

Okay, she had him there. "Well you know my name but what's yours?"

She opened her mouth to reply but then shut it instantly and looked towards the door as if she heard something.

"Dear me I've lost track of time." she mumbled absentmindedly.

"Who are you?" he asked more forcefully this time.

Her head snapped back to him so fast he swears she must have got whiplash. She raised her finger to her mouth as if to shush him, winks and says:

"Spoilers."

She then gets up and heads to the door. The tea and the table disappearing as she leaves. In one last effort Albus shouts at her:

"What is your name!"

She looks back at him for a moment as if contemplating something before smiling and whispering "Xana."

She turns and heads out the door in a shower of gold leaving no indication she was ever present.

"Xana." Albus repeated once she left before settling back down in his seat and thinking over what just happened. Who was that woman? What were her goals? What does she want with me?

A small voice rang in his head 'four houses, four choices.'

"And four different destinations." He whispered to himself.

But before he had time to further contemplate the statement the door slammed open and a white haired boy poked his head in.

"Oh didn't realize this was taken, I'll find somewhere else."

He had immediately recognized the boy as Scorpius Malfoy. He had seen him once at a Gala their parents were attending a couple years ago but Albus was busy defending himself from his brother's antics to properly meet the boy.

"No that's okay you can stay."

To say the boy was surprised would be an understatement. He paused his eyes widening slightly and mouth open before quickly putting a mask of cool and replying

"O...kay." Though it sounded more like a question than an actual answer.

"Yeah it's cool come on in, there's plenty of room."

This caused the other boy to chuckle before bringing in his luggage. He raised his eyebrows at that they had to have left the station an hour ago.

"Isn't it a bit late to be choosing a compartment?"

Scorpius chuckled a bit before responding as he put up his trunk

"I suppose but we only left the station ten minutes ago so my timing isn't completely off."

Albus started at his reply "What?" he asked already dreading the answer.

"The station we left ten minutes ago, where's your head, Potter? was Scorpius's reply.

He was giving him the same dribbling baby look Xana had given him. He supposed in this situation it was kinda appropriate.

"I just lost track of time, that's all."

Scorpio raised an eyebrow but didn't comment any further choosing instead to settle in his seat and look out the window. The silence that followed was drawn out and awkward. Neither boy said anything simply looking out the window evading eye contact. Albus opened his mouth to speak a few times but after finding he didn't know what to say he closed it. Deciding he had enough of the silence Albus slid forward in his seat

"Albus Potter." he said holding his hand out. Scorpius turned his attention to Albus and seeing his hand, looked at it like it was some foreign creature about to bite him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked incredulously.

"Introducing myself." Albus replied.

"I'm fairly sure I know who you are Potter."

"And I know who you are but we've never actually been formally introduced, so.." he shoved his hand forward again.

"Albus Severus Potter." he said.

Scorpius looked at his hand and back at him before grabbing his hand, albeit reluctantly, and proudly declared.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, nice to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you Scorpius."

Scorpius smiled and Albus smiled back and for the second time today the door slammed open.

"There you are Albus I've been looking all over for you." Rose say as she steps into the compartment.

"You could've warned me before bolting and leaving me with those vultures and oh, hello." she said noticing Scorpius for the first time.

"Scorpius meet Rose, Rose meet Scorpius."

"Scorpius eh?" she says turning her head to him and lifted her chin in the hair.

"Hello Scorpius Malfoy, My name is Rose Weasley and I'll be beating you in every test we have until we graduate." she announced before sitting down next to Albus.

Both of Scorpius's eyebrows flew up at the sudden declaration, his eyes cut to Albus and back to Rose before he smirked and replied:

"In your dreams, Weasley."

And thus began the first of many Rose/Scorpius arguments the trio would endure during the journey ahead of them. None of them had any idea how hard the path ahead of them would be.

Far away, unbeknownst to the children, three figures in black robes watch the ongoing scene through a large decorated mirror on a wall in an dark, dank room. The faces of the conversing children shown clearly on the mirror.

"Are you sure they are the ones?" the tallest figure asked in a deep, grave voice.

"Yes the oracle has spoken, they will bring great things. Great things." The middle figure replied in a raspy voice.

"They are but children!" The smallest figure screeched a high pitched noise that could break glass. "What can they do?"

"You should know by now how powerful a child can be." the tallest figure says ominously.

He turns his head to the back of the room. "What say you Xana, this is your project after all."

A fourth figure emerges from the darkness. The familiar tall blonde woman with the curly hair walks out towards the mirror, her very presence bringing light to the dark room.

"The boy is strong, stronger than he thinks and with with friends even stronger than that " She says as she runs her hand along the mirror pausing on the visage of Albus. "but I cannot predict how this particular tale will end. These next few hours are very critical. A choice must be made and a path must be paved. Where the path leads depends on the boy."

"Well then lets hope he chooses right."

The tall figure states as they all watch the train and it occupants get closer and closer to their final destination, Hogwarts.

**A/N part 2 : I do have a request for readers I would like to offer you guys the choice to choose which houses Albus and the gang will join, I have a plan for each. Although know this Albus isn't going to be in Gryffindor because I have ****_plans_**** for that house. *insert evil laugh*. You can say which house you want to see them in in the reviews or you can PM me with your choice. **

**And also I am going to need a Beta reader so if you would like the position PM me and let me know.**

** - Anna**


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Potter and The Chalice of Morgana

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, It's characters or it's locations no matter how much I would love to.

**A/N : I would like to thank all my reviewers for their good words and advice. This chapter is a bit slow plot wise in my opinion but it had to be done though I promise to pick things back up next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : A New Day Has Come

As the Hogwarts Express continued her journey towards the school, it occupants spent the time catching up with each other and making new friends-

"You are such an arrogant ponce, Malfoy!"

"Oh come off your high horse Weasley, it must be hard to see things way up there."

-Well most of them at least.

"High horse! Why you little -"

This was how the majority of Albus's evening was spent. Ever since Rose had come into the compartment she and Scorpius began a very heated debate on who had the most knowledge of Hogwarts and four arguments later they were on to who had the better school supplies.

"You just think you're oh so classy with your bleached hair and fancy robes." Rose said with a sneer.

"Oh yeah? Well at least my genetic code won't be extinct by the year 2060." Scorpius countered mockingly.

Rose's eyes flashed dangerously as she opened her mouth to retort. Seeing an opening Albus interrupted Rose's pre-tirade.

"You know guys, I think we're close to the school." Albus said hoping to break the endless cycle of arguments.

His effort succeeded as Rose leaned over to look out the window and Scorpius checked his, of course, expensive wrist watch.

"Huh, he's right." Scorpius said nonchalantly.

"That means in an hour we'll be placed in our respective houses." He states as he stares his two companions. The cousins freeze as a familiar fear creeps back to them.

"What's gotten into you two?" Scorpius asks as Rose plays with her hair and Albus looks down at his feet.

"Don't tell me you two are nervous." Scorpius asks incredulously. When neither meets his eyes he continues. " I mean it's completely obvious which houses you're going to be in."

"What?" Rose asks as Albus continues to stare at his feet.

"Well Weaslette- " Rose scowled " You'll obviously be in Ravenclaw." Before Rose could ask why Scorpius continued. "With your obvious wit and know-it-all-ism your a shoe in for those hyper-intelligent gits."

"Couldn't resist insulting them could you Scorp?" Albus asks with a small smile on his face as he finally looks up.

"No I couldn't and don't call me Scorp it's far too common." Scorpius replies frowning at the word 'Scorp'.

"Yeah whatever Scorp."

Scorpius glares at him, albeit half-heartedly before Rose pulls his attention.

"And what house will you be, oh brilliant Scorpius?" She asks her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Scorpius gives her a look before replying dryly. "I'm a Malfoy, dear Weaslette, I'll obviously be in Slytherin." With a dismissive wave of his hand he directs his attention to Albus.

"As for you Albus, you're much too passive for Slytherin or those adrenaline junkies called Gryffindors. I'd say you were more a Hufflepuff or at the very least a Ravenclaw." He says it like its the most obvious thing in the world. Rose perks up at the Ravenclaw part but all Albus could hear were the ominous words of Xana.

'Four houses, four choices.'

"Four destinations." He whispers to himself.

Looking up at Scorpius only to see him arms crossed eyebrow raised waiting no doubt for an appraisal of his 'superior' intellect.

Albus simply sighs and says "We'll see." As the train slows to a stop at their destination.

* * *

The trio disembarked after getting dressed in their school robes and after Rose and Albus quickly checked on their things.

They made their way down a dark path but not before being called out by an ever loud James and given a thumbs up as he headed over to the carriages that Aunt Luna says are drawn by creatures called thestrials.

Yeah Aunt Luna is a bit weird.

The first years are greeted at a line of boats by none other than Hagrid. The friendly half-giant upon seeing Rose and Albus, let out a hearty laugh before welcoming them to Hogwarts and giving them both a friendly pat on the back. An act that ultimately sent them both sprawling to the floor. The cousins proceeded to introduce him to Scorpius and after a calculating look and a 'Let's hope you're nicer than you father' Hagrid gave Scorpius the customary pat on the back which would have sent said boy to the floor if Albus hadn't caught his arm at the last minute.

"Well that was interesting." Scorpius mumbled as he straightened out his robes.

"That's Hagrid for you." Came Rose's amused reply as she led the way down to the boats.

The boat ride was a simple affair. Albus took in the sights of the Black Lake and the surrounding forest as Rose and Scorpius drilled each other on the history of the school grounds.

Their arrival to the school was met with the usual 'oohs' and 'aaas' of new students.

The children disembarked and were led to a small empty hall by Hagrid.

As Hagrid got them into correct order a beautiful woman emerged from the doorway.

"Good Evening Students, my name is Señora De la Vera and I will be your Deputy Headmistress for the school year well as your teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said, her heavily accented voice filling the room. Señora De la Vera was a woman of short stature with long black hair in a complicated braid. She had tan skin and dark eyes that were warm as she looked over the new students.

"Now if you'll follow me, we shall begin your journey at Hogwarts." She said with a clap of her hands before turning in a whirlwind of green fabric and leading the way to the main hall.

* * *

The hall was decorated lavishly with the banners of the four houses floating in the air, illuminated by thousand upon thousands of candles all under the full moon sky. While the other students were busy being amazed by the decorations, Albus took the opportunity to spot each of his family members in the large hall. He started at the Gryffindor table seeing Victorie, beautiful as ever, her blonde hair pinned up neatly and her Head Girl badge gleaming in the light and a small smile on her face as she watched the first years. Beside her was Uncle Percy's eldest daughter Molly, who sat prim and proper with a prefect badge on her puffed out chest. Further down the table sat Fred and James who were cheering loudly as the first years walked by.

Looking over to the Ravenclaw table He saw the two 'rebels' of the family. Dominique Weasley sat surrounded closely by her peers or admirers depending on who you asked. Her curly blonde hair held in place by a silver-blue ribbon and a wide smile adorning her face as she winked at him and Rose. Next to her sat Lucy Weasley, Uncle Percy's youngest daughter who smiled and waved as they walked by. The train of students stopped as they reached the top of the aisle. There on the step next to an fairly battered looking hat stood Señora De la Vera and Kingsley Shacklebot, the former Auror and Head of the Ministry had taken the mantle of Headmaster from Professor McGonagall following the latter's retirement and the former's stepping down. The Sorting Hat grumbled a bit before opening it's 'mouth' and beginning to sing.

Oh you probably don't think I'm good looking,

But don't believe what you see,

I'll shred myself to pieces,

If you find a better hat than me.

You can keep your fancy sports caps,

Your other hats bright and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your brain

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave and strong,

If you've got courage, nerve and chivalry

Then Gryffindor's where you belong;

You could be in Hufflepuff,

Where honesty is strong

These fair and loyal Hufflepuffs

Are rarely in the wrong;

Or how about wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a sharpened mind,

Where those creative and witty,

Will forever be with their kind;

Or perhaps in dear old Slytherin,

Where resourcefulness is prime,

In clever old Slytherin,

Ambition is never a crime.

So go put me on! No hesitation!

Don't go get in a flap!

Four houses, Four destinations

Where fate is sure to clap!

Albus stills momentarily at the familiar words as the Great Hall breaks into cheers. The Headmaster then raised his hand for silence so Albus shook it off. "Let the Sorting Ceremony begin." were his only words before he invited Señora De la Vera to do the honors. She unrolled a long parchment and called out the first name, her voice filling the entire hall most likely from a enhanced volume spell of some kind.

"Acker, Rebecca." She called out rolling her 'r's.

A small girl with black pigtails slowly walked up the stairs and gingerly placed the hat on her.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat exclaims and the little Rebecca Acker ran over to the Hufflepuff table amidst the cheers from the list continued and Albus grew more nervous by the minute. His mind swirling with the possibilities of which choice to make. He was knocked from his wanderings by a familiar name being called.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius gave Albus a small nod as he strode up the stairs with an air of arrogance only a Malfoy could possess. He sat down, his back rim rod straight and awaited his house announcement. Moments passed and Scorpius hadn't moved as yet. It seemed he and the Sorting Hat were having an argument of some kind if the way Scorpius was scowling had anything to do with it.

"Fine, be that way! Slytherin!" The hat shouted a moment later.

Scorpius carelessly flung the hat on the chair before he placed his hands in his robe pockets and walked towards the cheering gave a hearty applause to his new friend. Before looking back for Rose. The feisty red head was also clapping for their new classmate and when she caught Albus's eyes her face softened and she sent him a small smile.

Soon enough, much too soon in Albus's opinion the list reached the 'P's.

"Potter, Albus!" Señora De la Vera called. Albus began his slow ascent to the hat as the world around him slowed down. He looked over his shoulders and saw his cousin's rising from their seats, cheers on their lips, he saw Rose hands clasped in front of her, smiling softly, he saw Scorpius, a smirk on his lips, giving him a two-fingered salute and surprisingly at the very top of the Gryffindor table standing out yet at the same time blending in perfectly was Xana her curled blonde hair pinned up as she sat in an altered Gryffindor school uniform. Her face a blank slate as she stared at the sorting hat. Deciding to ignore her presence for the moment he took his seat, placed the hat on his head and waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And...

'Ah another Potter, now what am I going to do with you?' The Hat finally said.

'Um, hello.' Albus said.

'Hello little Potter. Has anyone told how like your father you are?' The Hat asked.

'Yeah, I'm always told I look the most like my dad.'

'Oh no little Potter, it goes farther than that_, _you have his mind, his thoughts, his _soul_.'

Before Albus could respond the hat continued his train of thought.

'And I see you've met Xana, interesting girl that one.' He mused.

'Wait a second. You know about Xana?' Albus asked.

'Oh yes, I know her _very_ well but that is a story for another time. Now we have to help you find a house for your many years at Hogwarts. Gryffindor House makes up most of your family' He paused to chuckle. 'Or should I say most of your family make up Gryffindor.'

Albus scowled as the Sorting Hat continued.

'Yes Gryffindor is a fine choice for one such as your...'

'No.' Albus said interrupingt the Sorting Hat.

'What did you say, boy?' The Hat asked his voice low.

Steeling his resolve Albus repeated with more force 'No.'

'No? You don't want to be in Gryffindor?'

'No, I don't want to be defined by my family. I'm my own person. I walk my own path.' He said, his voice stronger than he thought possible.

'Ooh a determined one aren't you.' The hat asked wryly.

'I know just where to put you, your father may not have agreed with me but I have a feeling you won't object.'

'Wait what do you mean about my-' Albus thought to ask but he didn't have time before the Sorting Hat yelled :

"Slytherin!"

* * *

Xana, whose face originally held a blank stare, took on a brief look of genuine surprise before she sent Albus a small smile. Her eyes darted up to the Sorting Hat and narrowing briefly before she rose from her seat. Her Gryffindor attire morphed into a swirling dress of black, silver and emerald as she made her way through the shocked and unknowing crowd toward the back of the Great Hall where she slipped through the grand doors and into the night.

**A/N Well look at that two updates in two days. Isn't it nice having summer time.** **More importantly Slytherin! You spoke and I listened, now we have a Potter and a Malfoy together in a house known for being evil. Wonder how that'll change things. And the Sorting Hat knows Xana, quite a story there but you'll just have to wait and see.**


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Potter and The Chalice of Morgana

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, It's characters or it's locations no matter how much I would love to.

**A/N : Another day, another chapter. A bit more insight in to the plot. Helpful criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Non Je Ne Regrette Rien

The silence that resonated throughout the Great Hall was disconcerting to say the least, faces ranged in surprise, horror and disbelief. The mouths of just about all of his family were hanging open. The only exceptions being a wide-eyed Rose, a pensive James and Dominique whose eyebrows seem to have disappeared into her hairline.

Albus slowly took the Sorting Hat off his head giving it a distrustful look and got up to make his way over to the Slytherin table where an out of character Scorpius Malfoy was staring, eyes wide along with the rest of the house.

The moment he rose, his brother James rose with him drawing all eyes to him as he started to clap. Soon one by one the whole hall began to clap.

Albus sent his brother a grateful smile as he walked to his house table.

He took the seat next to Scorpius, receiving a few congratulations and silent nods from the nearby Slytherins.

"Well aren't you the little rule breaker. I don't think there has ever been a Potter, let alone a Weasley-Potter in Slytherin before." Scorpius commented not bothering to hide his amusement.

"What can I say, I'm a rebel." Albus responded with a straight face before both boys breaking into laughter.

The sorting ceremony ran smoothly from then on with quite a bit of the first years going into Gryffindor. Slytherin itself only received three more students for a total of eleven from the original fifty-one. The penultimate first year was a Gryffindor leaving one last student standing to be sorted.

"Weasley, Rose!" Señora De la Vera called out.

Biting her lip, Rose made her way to the hat amongst the stares and whispers of the students. After all after Albus had somehow ended up in Slytherin you could only wonder where she would go. Speaking of said boy, he sat watching as his cousin take the steps to her future, beside him he sat Scorpius, muttering Ravenclaw under his breath. Taking a chance to look over at the Ravenclaw table his eyes landed Dominique. Her beautiful Veela face had a knowing smirk as she leaned on one hand and she watched her cousin get sorted. And surprise, the second the hat touched her head it shouted:

"Ravenclaw!"

The hall burst out in cheers as Dominique smiled triumphantly and the neighboring Lucy. Al sent a huge smile and waved at his favourite cousin.

"I knew it!" Came the quiet exclamation from Scorpius. Who looked far too smug. Albus rolled his eyes and turned to the stage as Headmaster Shacklebot began his speech.

" Welcome students old and new, tonight we began a new year, a time to improve friendships past and future and also a time to improve ourselves." Al swore he was looking right at James and Fred when he said that. "And to that effect I wish you all a fruitful year. Now, let the feast begin!"

And with a snap of his fingers the tables filled with a range of foods, from roast beef to yorkshire pudding and...peppermint bugs.

'Peppermint Bugs? Really?'

'Don't ask me, it's tradition or something.'

* * *

And dinner was soon replaced with desert. Trays of assorted ice cream, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, and rice pudding. Albus was about to dig into a bowl of vanilla ice-cream when a familiar chill washed over him. Spoon still in hand he looked up at the Great Hall to see the whole of Hogwarts frozen mid-action.

"Hello Albus."

With a yelp Albus dropped his spoon and turned to see Xana sitting next to him, hands folded and leaning on the table. Smiling at him.

"Please don't do that."

"Do what?" She asked innocently reaching over and taking his bowl of ice-cream.

"Sneak up on me." He retorted, annoyed.

"I didn't sneak up on you." She scoffed before taking a spoonful of ice-cream.

"Ew vanilla." She said dropping the spoon and pushing the owl back over to Albus.

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked tiredly, not wanting to deal with Xana antics a second time that day.

"I mean everyone knows chocolates the best." She muttered to herself before taking a strawberry from a nearby Slytherin and popping it in her mouth.

"I asked you a question Xana."

She looks over to him pursing her lips slightly.

"Would you believe me if I said I was your spiritual guide?" she asked.

"No."

"How about guardian angel?"

"Nope."

"Fairy godmother?"

"..."

"Yeah I didn't think so." She said dejectedly, taking another strawberry.

"Can we not do this." Albus told her tiredly.

"Sorry special boy but there is very little I can tell you with breaking some cosmic rule or the other." She told him, her eyes sad.

"Cosmic rule?"

She smiled at it him, a tight smile that chilled the room.

"Just hear me out special boy, you have a role to play, an important role at that and I cannot risk you harm by revealing my presence in this world to anyone else. The consequences could mean the end of both of us and many people in this school." Her voice softened as she took to glancing around the hall.

"But know this. If you need me, whether you know it or not, I'll be there." She leans over places a kiss on Albus's cheek before taking a bowl of chocolate before strolling out the hall.

"Oh, and beware of the singing!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Singing what...?" But before he could finish she has disappeared in a flash of gold and the hall once more in action, the only sign of her former presence being the slight chill of his cheek from where she kissed him.

With a dejected sigh Albus reached out for his ice-cream only to flinch at the exclamation of

"Where in Merlin's name are my strawberries!"

* * *

The boys had just finished their desert when a voice came from behind them.

"Well, well a Potter and a Malfoy getting chummy in Slytherin, Someplace somewhere, probably dank and dark, Salazar Slytherin is rolling in his grave."

Albus and Scorpius turned towards the intruder he was tall, with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes that held nothing but mischief.

"Zabini." Scorpius hissed. The tall boy turned his gaze towards Scorpius.

"Hello Scorpy how's it going?" He asked dropping in between the two boys.

"I was fine until you arrived Anthony." Scorpius spat.

"Oh don't be that way, as a fellow Slytherin it's my duty to show you newbies the ropes of our dysfunctional little family." Anthony turn to Albus and held his hand out.

"Anthony Zabini, but you can call me Tony."

Albus shook his hand amused. "Hello Tony nice to meet you."

Tony smiled before continuing "Now that we've all made nice-" Scorpius scowls and is about to retort as the Headmaster announced that it was time to leave for the dormitories.

"Alright, time to introduce you to the top dogs!" He exclaimed excitedly before yanking the boys up and shoving them in the direction of the exit. Albus had just enough time to send a quick wave to Rose as Tony continued to shove him.

They gathered with the other first year slytherins while Tony stood discretely next to them.

"Now, see those two there are our house prefects-" He pointed towards the tall blonde with a high pony tail and a lanky boy with oily black hair and tan skin and a scar on the left side of his lip, who were approaching the group.

"The girl is Lacey Montgomery but she's commonly known as Ace since Lacey is far too girly for her tastes, or if you're on the opposing quidditch team then you can call her Shark."

"Why do they call her 'Shark'?" Albus asked innocently.

Tony turned his attention to the newcomer as she approached. She looked over the first years before smiling widely, her sharpened teeth glinting dangerously in the candlelight.

Tony turned back to the boys who had turned a little pale, along with the rest of the first years at the sight of Ace's teeth.

"Yeah that's the common reaction." he said off-handedly.

"How does she...I don't even.." Scorpius trailed off not wanting to give any further thought to Ace's, uh appearance.

"Now Ace is actually a fourth year but last year she was doing the prefects job better than the actual prefects, so they decided to make an exception and make her a prefect a year early. She's also quidditch captain so if you want on the team, keep her good side."

"Hellooo little bitty first years! I'm Ace and I'll be one your house prefects." Despite her name and uh, appearance, Ace had a more feminine voice than Albus would have thought.

"That there behind me is Julian." She said jerking her thumb back towards the boy standing a couple feet behind her. "But he'll introduce himself when he is ready. Now follow me and I'll show you your home for the next seven years." She smiled again and Albus had the urge to take a step back. She turned and walked briskly down the corridor with Julian two feet behind her as he matched her speed. The first years struggled to keep up as they followed her down the many stairs and darkening corridors that led to the dungeons. Tony moved with them effortlessly as he kept up commentary.

"Behind dear old Ace is Julian De la Vera, He's the smartest guy in Slytherin and fairly laid back on his prefect duties but be careful around him, there's something seriously off about that guy." Tony said his tone oddly serious.

"De la Vera? Is he related to the deputy headmistress?" Albus asked looking at the black haired boy.

"Yeah, he's her son." Tony said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't be serious." Scorpius asked incredulously.

"She looks so young." Albus commented.

"You tell her that and maybe she won't hex your arse off in DADA." Tony said with a laugh.

The entourage arrived at the Hogwarts Dungeon, a dark and damp place lined with stones from wall to wall.

Julian walked past Ace toward the stone wall near the end of the passage. He stopped about ten feet from the group and said "Ambitio sit amet."

The stone wall opened up to reveal a dark passage way. Julian looked to the group and after inclining his head he turned and walked into the passage. The first years plus Zabini followed with Ace taking up the rear. They entered from the passage stairs to a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; various figurines made of silver and emerald; and dark wood cupboards. It had windows that, if Albus guessed correctly looked out into the Black Lake. As Albus looked around the room he noticed a figure sitting quaintly in the corner.

"Mrs. De la Vera." Someone from the back asked before Albus could.

The woman in question smiled and got up to approach the group.

Scorpions and Albus turned to look at Tony who smiled sheepishly before asking

"Oh, did I forget to mention she's also our head of house?"

Turning back,De la Vera stood before them.

"Hello students and welcome to Slytherin house." Her eyes locked on to Tony's like a hawk.

"Leave Mr. Zabini." She said cooly.

"Aww come on Mrs. V can't I just..." But his words were cut of by the hex flying inches from his head.

"Right I'll be in my room." Tony said before dashing down a corridor at the back of the room.

De la Vera smiled after him before turning to address her students.

"Now then, I would like to welcome you all once again, Slytherin is a fine house and I am sure you will all find your place here. Now I know there are some misconceptions about us since the end of the war, but know this we Slytherins are not evil. No matter what the other houses say, no matter what the public says. We are a proud house and although our legacy is stained, that time is gone." her voice rose. "Now we prove to them that we are not to blame for the actions of some. Now we prove to them that they can no longer blame us for their problems. Now we show them they can no longer look at us with disdain. Now we show them just how strong Slytherin House is!" She paused to catch her breath as the first years looked at her in admiration and the prefects smiled.

"And for us to do this we must rely on you, you children are the future, pave the path for the future. Now go mis niños, go and be brilliant. Be brilliant for Slytherin. With that I bid you goodnight and a marvelous year at Hogwarts."

With that she left the common room, her silver and emerald robes swishing behind her.

Ace went back to the students while Julian smiled fondly after his mother.

"Okay kiddies, boys are first two doors down the stairs to the left, girls first two doors down the stairs to the right. Breakfast is at seven-thirty where you will receive your timetables, so I expect you all here at seven so me and shy guy back there can escort you to the hall."

The first years went their separate ways as Ace and Julian stayed behind to discuss electives.

Albus found his stuff in the first door on the left and was not surprised when Scorpius found his as well.

"You know something. I think they planned this whole thing." Scorpius said as he moved over to his luggage.

"What was your first clue?" Albus asked checking his things and preparing for bed.

"With this wonderful set up you gotta wonder who our roommate is gonna be."

As if on cue a short boy with silver hair walked in...

And immediately keeled over, face first onto the floor.

Both boys paused in their actions.

"Is he alive?" Albus asked wearily.

"Don't know. Don't care. Too tired." Was Scorpius's only reply as he fell onto his back in his bed, ignoring the world around him in favor of sleep.

Al took tentative steps to the unconscious body near the door and attempted to wake him. After all he got was a grunt and a swat he decided it best to leave the poor guy alone.

Turning off the lights he climbed into his assigned bed and let the sound of the swishing water of Black Lake send him to sleep.

* * *

Hogwarts was quiet as the first day ended. Teacher and student alike had retired for the night and even the ghosts where taking care not to keep too much noise. Within the Headmaster's Tower the Sorting Hat sat perched on his ledge over the fireplace looking out at the Headmaster's Office. Kingsley's office was decorated with lavish tapestries of purple and gold, lining the walls that weren't filled with bookcases or portraits of former Headmaster's. The shelves were ordained with magical objects and antiques and a living room set was in front on the currently out fireplace.

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped and the Sorting Hat prepared for the inevitable confrontation.

"You can come out now, I know you're here." The sorting Hat called out to the seemingly empty room.

"You're getting paranoid in your old age." A melodic voice rang throughout the room as the fireplace roared to life.

The enchanting figure of Xana came into the light, the room stilling as she came,her emerald and silver dress had changed into silkily black robes. She sat herself on the sofa in front of the fireplace and crossed her legs as she addressed the hat.

"When you get to my age you learn to expect the unexpected, but you would know that wouldn't you? It's been what a thousand years, give or take a decade?" The hat asked amused.

"Give or take." She said leaning forward on her legs. "But that is not information you are allowed to speak of lest there be an accident.?

"What are you doing here Xana, you shouldn't be in this room let alone this plane. So for old times sake, tell me what is going on." The Hat asked raising his voice.

Xana sighed as she got up to pace in front of the fireplace.

She did this for five minutes before pausing in front of the fireplace.

"The barriers are breaking."

"That's not possible."

"But it is."

"How could this happen? How did this happen?"

"The war. The last wizarding war completely shifted the balance of power on this plane and since then the walls have been weakening."

"Who's coming through?"

Xana remained silent.

"Xana who-"

"Morgana. For now."

"Merlin's beard." The Hat muttered before looking up.

"And the boy, where does the Potter boy come into this."

"That-" she said as she walked away "is where I draw the line."

"All this, the secrets, the sneaking around Xana. What would your father say-

"DO NOT BRING MY FATHER INTO THIS!" She roared cutting off the Hat as the fireplace

let out a brief fireball before dissipating completely.

The room went dark, the only noise being the shallow breathes of Xana.

The Sorting Hat's appeared to soften as much as was possible for a hat before continuing.

"You cannot keep blaming your father for what happened, he had no choice." The Hat said softly.

"I know, but that doesn't make it better." She whispered.

"Can you at least promise me no harm will come to the Potter boy?"

Xana looked up to him, her moist eyes glowing gold in the darkened room.

"I promise, I will look out for him to the best of my abilities." She replied looking straight at the hat before looking at the portraits on the wall.

"I think it's time I made my leave." Xana said as she turned and headed for the door.

"He loved you, you know, your father. Above all else he truly loved you."

The Sorting Hat called out.

Xana looked back as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I know." She whispered into the dark room before disappearing in a flash of gold. The Sorting Hat stared into the dark room and the temperature rose back to its normal level.

"Merlin's beard." The Hat muttered to himself.

And somewhere deep within the castle, singing began.


End file.
